Just a little to late
by random musings of a birdie
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, Bella marries Jake has kids and loves life. Everything is taken away from her w/in a year. she applies to SPU where she finds the Cullens. Will she return to Edward or will it be to late?
1. prologue

**A/N**:** I have no idea what I am doing. My grammar probably sucks, along with the story line. I just couldn't contain story idea in my head. please bear with me. also, I do not own characters in the story. just the idea. Stephenie Meyer owns all. **

Prologue.

"Jacob, can you come her please?" I asked.

Jake complied and followed me into our bedroom with a worried look on his face.

"Look, I know you love changing into a werewolf and all that, but, we have kids now and there is no reason for vampires to come back. The Volturi think I am dead and Victoria is gone. There is no more reason to worry."

"But Bells, you know I can't leave the pack. I finally made it to alpha position. What good is it to be alpha if you can't change into a wolf with your pack? It's not right, there's this bond we get when we all change, one that we don't experience if we were to go out golfing or shooting. You really can't expect me to change that can you?"

"Just, think about it, for me and the sake of our kids?" I motioned to our twins, Jason and Jill, who lay sleeping in their cribs.

"If you can't give it up now, will you by the time their three? I mean, I'll be twenty-five by then and I really don't want to be the one aging while you are eternally young." I spat out the last part. It was that or losing control over my emotions. When I thought about some one being forever young, I couldn't help but think of the Cullen's. Yes, I moved on, for the most part. I just couldn't help but think of them every now and then with equal emotion of hurt and disgust.

"Fine. I'll stop changing in three years, I'll also get the others to as well. Their all married or engage by now and the women probably feel the same way..." He said with a sigh.

"Thanks Jake," I quickly kissed him on the lips, "you have no idea

how much that means to me."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: SM owns characters. **

Chapter one.

Three years later:

BPOV:

"Jake, can you come here?" I hollered from the bedroom.

Jake approached the room warily. "You called Bells?"

"You know its been three years now, right? It's time for you too give up the whole werewolf thing. And besides, the kids are starting to get old enough to realize your not here all the time and they miss you."

* * *

Jake grumbled something incoherent before audibly replying, "What ever you say Bells. The rest of the pack has been complaining about their wives nagging them about this as well. I guess it is time." he sighed in defeat before shuffling back out to the garage to work on his latest project. I sighed, he would never give up his garage. Muttering and complaining about this to myself, I went about the daily chores before picking up Jason and Jill from daycare at four.

"Mommy!!!! Guess what we did today!" Jill squealed in excitement.

"No, I get to tell her!! you told her yesterday, it's my turn!" Jason reprimanded.

"How about you each tell me something you did, and Jason can tell me the biggest thing?" I said as I took both of their hands and started to the car.

"ME FIRST!" yelled Jill.

"Alright, what did you do sweet heart?"

"I played on the play ground and made it all the way across the monkey bars!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"Whoa! Calm down sweet heart, your about to rip my arm off. Okay, what about you Jas, what did you do today?" I asked as I was putting them in their car seats.

"I played cowboys with Mac and Josh, Josh was the Indian. Mac and me took him out in five minutes. It was boring after that. We couldn't think of anything else to do. We were bored the rest of play time."

"That sounds like fun. Maybe you guys can each be the Indian after another one is gone. That way you play three times and all get a turn of being each person."

"Thats a good idea mommy. I'll tell Mac and Josh that tomorrow."

"What else did you guys do?"

"Nothing else. We were bored all day. I can't wait to get home and see daddy."

"Me too." Agreed Jill.

"Well, daddy is in his garage. I'll get him after I get you guys inside, how about that?" I asked as I pulled into our driveway of our small but spacious ranch. The kids nodded their heads in agreement before quickly removing their seatbelt. I laughed to myself as I watched them bolt inside and yell at me to go get dad quickly.

Once I entered the garage, I tried to remain as quite as possible. Which is kinda of hard to do if your as clumsy as me. I watched Jake working on the van he was trying to restore and drank in the site. This was one of the reasons I fell in love with him. Second to him practically saving my life numerous of times. I couldn't help but let out a content sigh as I watched him get covered in grease and oil.

Jacob jumped and whacked his head on the hood of the van. "Gees Bella, you scared me."

I giggled and made my way to him, "I'm sorry Jake, I just couldn't help but admire you from afar." I kissed him tenderly on the lips. Jake carefully wrapped his oil covered arms around my waist and tried to deepen the kiss. I giggled and pulled away kissing him on the nose.

"As much as I would love to make out with you right now, your kids want to spend some time with you. Sucks to be a parent doesn't it?"

Jake laughed boisterously and grinned, "You know you love them more than me." He put on a fake

look of hurt, "I happen to come second to my kids, marriage sucks doesn't it?"

I grinned as I playfully nudged him in the shoulder before taking his hand in mine. We teased each other a couple of more times before making it to the house. Once we were on the stoop the kids flung open the door and ran to my wonderful husband. I giggled as I watched the twins try to climb up Jacobs massive frame.

"Hey guys, how are you?" asked Jake as he carefully put them down so he could go wash his hands.

"I'm happy daddy! I made a new friend today!" replied Jill.

"Oh you did, whats her name princess?" Jake asked as he dried his hands and arms.

"His name is Jack." Jill replied as she climbed into her fathers lap.

"Oh really. I'm happy you made a new friend princess." Jacob kissed her on the head before patting his other knee for Jason to climb onto. "What about you buddy? Whats new with you?"

"Nothing." Jason said as he climbed onto Jacobs lap.

"Is that so? I thought for sure you would have a story to tell me. You normally do."

Jason just shrugged before he put his head on Jacobs chest and closing his eyes. Jacob smiled lovingly at his kids before looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I just shook my head as I made my way to the kitchen to start dinner.

Shortly after dinner we put the kids to bed – against their will- and made our way back to the living room. Jacob flopped down on the recliner and patted his lap. I went to him and sat down. Jacob buried his face in my hair and started rubbing his hand up and down my thigh and the other hand tangled in my hair.

"I love you. So so much. I don't know what I would do without you Bells. Please don't leave me." Jacob whispered into my hair.

I took his hand and kissed it. "Never in a million years. I couldn't do life with out you. Your my sun. I could never live without you."

Jake relaxed and pulled me closer to him. Jake lifted his head off mine and cupped my face with his hands.

"I love you dearly, so much it hurts." he breathed before leaning in closer to me.

"I love you too, so much I can't contain it." I whispered before closing the gap between us and kissed him.

Jake returned my kiss and deepened it. I sighed against his mouth and brought my hands to his face and stroked it. Jake moaned and pulled me closer to him, not wanting to end the kiss, one of his hands traveled down my back and ended up on my hip, playing at waist of my pants. I gingerly bit his bottom lip before pulling away slightly.

"Stop..." I breathed weakly. Jake ignored my protest, if you call it that, and just moved down to my neck placing kisses mixed in with little nips.

"Jake," I warned, still breathless, "Not out here, the kids like to come out in the middle of the night.. we can't scare them."

Jake made no move to stop.

"Please.. come to bed.. we can continue on in there..." my will power was fading fast. Jakes hands were now carefully roaming my body, playing at the hems of my clothes. I sighed and brought his face back up to mine and kissed him on the lips. Jake responded and I started to carefully pull away, knowing he would follow, not wanting to stop. I carefully made our way back into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed with Jake on top of me.

"Now, you can continue." I breathed.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: twilight ownership has not changed. SM still owns it. no more of that disclaimer from now on. **

-------------------

Chapter two

BPOV:

1 year later:

"MOMMY! DADDY! Wake up!" cried my two kids.

I groggily rolled over and opened one eye, "Hmm?"

"It's our birthday." Jason said calmly.

"No!" Jill crossed her arms and looked at her brother with anger,

"It's Thanksgiving."

"Your wrong." Jason looked at his sister than me, "Isn't she mommy, it's our birthday. Not Thanksgiving. Right mommy?"

"Your both right. Wake up daddy while I go get a shower." I rolled out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom listening to the twins futile attempts to wake up their father. After the shower I noticed that Jake was still laying in bed, however he was not alone. Jake had a kid on either side of him, fast asleep. I shook my head and sighed before I left the room determined for fifteen minutes of quite so I could figure out what I needed to do today.

I decided that I would make the kids birthday cake from scratch, seeing how the oven would be on all day between the turkey and the stuffing. As I was pulling the turkey out of the brine it had been in for the last twelve hours, I heard pitter-patters of a set of small feet.

"Mommy?" Jason asked.

"What can I get for you prince?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Daddy and Jill won't wake up. I don't want them to either."

"Whys that?"

"Cause I want to help you cook. I don't want Jill in her either. Just us." Jason stated as if it was as obvious as day and night. He looked so cute wearing his Thomas the Tank Engine Pj's and sporting a serious look on his face.

"Alright. Go get dressed and wash your hands."

I watched as my now four year old son toddled off. He looked so much like his dad. Well, actually, he was more a mini-clone of his father in physical aspects. The calm personality he inherited came from me. Jill was more like me in physical aspects, minus her skin being about two shades darker. The main trait that Jill got from me was my stubbornness. She thankfully didn't inherit my clumsiness. Everything else about Jill was more Jacob, including the louder personality.

"Mommy, What can I do?" Jason asked, drawing me out of my day dream.

"Well, what do you want to do? The turkey just needs to cook. Do you want to help with the stuffing or washing the potatoes?"

Jason thought for a minute before deciding on the stuffing. As we opened the packages and mixed the ingredients Jason and I talked about silly things. Well, not silly things if your four. He wanted to know the reason butterflies are called caterpillars when their younger. Why the sky was blue and not green. Who decided what the colors were called. Among other questions.

An hour later, about 10:30 am, I sent Jason in to see if Jacob and Jill were awake yet. Jason came back saying they weren't and he couldn't wake them up. I sent Jason into the living room saying that there was no more cooking left for right now and that he could watch T.V.. I decided it would be my turn to attempt to wake up Jake and Jill.

I slipped into the bedroom as quietly as I could trying not to wake up Jake, but Jill.

"Jill, sweet heart, you need to get up. Your missing your favorite cartoon."

Jill stirred slightly before cuddling closer to her father.

"Jill," I nudged her gently, "Wake up, you don't want Jason to tell you all about this weeks cartoons do you? I know you want to watch them for yourself."

Jill sat up and looked at me blankly before fully realizing what I said was true. With realization in her eyes, along with determination, she quickly made her way to the living room with her brother. I sat down on the bed next to Jake.

"Jacob lover, wake up. It's the kids birthday."

The only response I got was another snore. I cuddled up against him and whispered in his ear, "Jacob, wake up sleepy head."

No response. I had to resort to further tactics. Sighing, I rolled him on his back and started stroking his face.

"Wake up.... I have food in the oven."

Jacob stirred and reached for my hand. After a couple more minutes of coaxing and pleading Jacob finally woke up.

"Hey gorgeous." Jake mumbled as he tried to pull me on top of him.

"Hey handsome. You do realize its just a little after 11 now? Dinner should be in about two hours give or take thirty minutes."

"Dinner can wait..." Jake said with a glimmer in his eye.

"Not now Jake. Both kids are awake and hyped up about it being their birthday. Now get up and take a shower and join the rest of your family for Thanksgiving and the kids birthday." I kissed him on the nose. "Now chop-chop."

"Yes my queen." replied Jake as he made his way out of bed and towards the bathroom.

I grinned and kissed him again on the nose before making my way back to the living room. I watched the kids as they were enticed by the T.V show, not even noticing that I was standing right behind them.

When a commercial came on, I decided to scare them, well, not like boo or anything like that, just a simple hi.

"What show is this?" I asked.

The kids yelled and jumped up out of the couch.

"MOMMY! That was mean!" Jill crossed her arms and pouted at me.

"What did mommy do this time guys?" Jake asked as he bent down to swoop up the two kids.

"She scared us!" cried Jill.

"How so?"

"She just asked what show we were watching." Jason responded calmly.

"Is that so Bells?" Jake asked, his eyes leaving the kids and meeting mine.

"It is as they say. But I had been in there for five minutes trying to figure out what show they were watching. If they didn't hear me behind them, that's their fault." Mixed in with my explanation, there was a hint of carefree teasing.

"Mommy should be the Indian, not you daddy. She's quieter than you are." Jill explained.

Jacob and I just laughed, well, howled with laughter.

"What is so funny mommy and daddy? Jill didn't say anything funny, did she?" Jason asked, bewildered.

"It's not that buddy, it's just us remembering how loud and clumsy she used to be. She couldn't sneak up on a person who couldn't hear even if she tried." Explained Jacob.

I shot daggers and Jake. "Well, it's not my fault that all my friends at that point of life had freakishly sensitive hearing. I thought you of all people would understand that. Anyhow, I need to get the rest of the food ready. You kids, take down your father for me please."

"Yes mommy!" Both kids squealed and proceeded to take down their father. I had to laugh and get the camera to recored the moment, knowing that Jake was just letting them win. With the picture taken, I went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

Dinner was, hectic, as normal. Jake still ate a bunch of food, even if he wasn't morphing into a werewolf. I tried to get him to leave seconds for the kids and myself. By the time he started on fourths, of everything, I realized it was a hopeless case. I just shrugged and went to the back room to get the kids presents that were wrapped already to go. Just as I was setting them down in the living room, the doorbell rung.

"Come in!" I hollered in the general direction of the door.

Charlie and Billy came in and started to shed their coats.

"Gees Bella, do you always keep it this hot in here? I'm about to go up in flames." Charlie teased as he pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to see you too dad. And no, the kids complain if its below 70, even in the summer, I have no idea where they got that from." I pulled out of the hug and greeted Billy in the same fashion.

"Kids, your grandfathers are here." I yelled towards the dinning room where the kids were helping Jake with the table.

"Yippeee! Grandpa! Pa-pa!" screamed the kids as they came running at full speed into the living room. Each kid flung towards their favorite grandfather, Jill's was Billy and Jason favored Charlie.

"Hey little guy, how are you?" Charlie quietly asked Jason while picking him up.

"I'm happy. I took down daddy. Mommy has pictures. Mommy also made the best dinner in the whole wide world."

"Is that so?"

Jason just nodded his head ferociously and proceeded to put his head on Charlie's shoulder. I turned my attention to Jill and Billy.

"...and then we crossed the monkey bars, Jack was right behind me and he was catching up. I had to make it to the end in order to be safe. I was so happy when I did and I forgot I was in the air and I fell down cause I was so happy. But I didn't get hurt..." Jill was talking as fast as a four year old could, which was pretty fast in my book.

I felt two arms snake around my waist and pull me backwards into a furnace.

"Hey handsome," I said while looking up at my husband.

"Hey yourself." replied Jake as he kissed my forehead.

"Jill is telling Billy about making it across the monkey bars again. This time Jack was chasing her. I think those two are going to get married one day, don't you think?"

"Only if he can prove himself worthy of my princess, which no guy will be able too."

"Mmmm.. I disagree. You saw how my dad opened up to you even though he was determined to never let me marry after everything happened."

"Well, that's different. It was either me or Mike Newton. I know for a fact that your father preferred me over him."

I turned around and looked at Jake, "Are you saying that Mike asked my father for permission to marry me?"

Jake nodded sheepishly before looking at Charlie and Jason who were now on the couch with a childrens book.

I approached Charlie, "Hey dad?"

Charlie looked up at me, "Yes Bella?"

I sighed, "Is it true that Mike asked your permission to marry me?"

Charlie looked down at his grandson, than back at me. "Yes, it was true. But I couldn't stand the kid, I wouldn't have cared if he made you happy. I would've never given him permission to marry you. That's alright, isn't it?"

I laughed. "It's more than alright. Mike might be dead and I would be in jail if you had given him your permission."

Charlie laughed and smiled than looked back down at Jason who was trying to figure out what had just transpired in front of him. I kissed Jason on the cheek and went back to kitchen to finish cleaning up.

After the kitchen was to my satisfaction, I called the family into the dinning room for cake and gifts. After singing happy birthday to the kids, Jake divided up the cake and ice-cream. The kids opened their gifts after devouring their cake and ice-cream. The squealed in delight as the both got the item they both most wanted and was quick to hug and kiss their grandfathers. Billy and Charlie left shortly after, noting that the time was almost ten. Once Billy and Charlie left, we put the kids. With the house to ourselves, Jake and I curled up together on the couch and watched a random show on T.V.. In truth, the T.V. was just background noise. Jake and I were talking about the upcoming months, school, and just the future in general. I fell asleep about an hour and a half later and was vaguely aware of Jake carrying me to bed and removing my shoes before he cuddled up next to me.

-------------------------------

**A/N:**

**I am going to be gone, so if your reading this, it won't be till about Sunday before there's a new chapter. Not that any of you guys are actually reading this... anyhow. so, I'll update ASAP when i return from camping with AHG. party. oh, if you happen to read this. please review, though if you don't it won't stop me from writing my story.. it just helps give motivation to write. so please review. -Colleen  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I could not write this chapter, I got about.. oh.. a quarter of the way through before I hit a wall. This chapter took a week to do and it's still pretty bad. oh well, I am making you suffer. anyhow, I think the next couple of chapters should be easy enough. I have ideas for them. I mean.. more ideas than just, "Oh, lets do this for this chapter and than that part only being 5 lines long. yea.. not a good impulse choice. anyhow, enough with my ranting about this chapter and how much I loathe it. Just read it to fully understand.**

-----------------------

Chapter 3

4 years later:

BPOV:

A knock on the door followed by a female voice, "Hello? Bella? It's me, Jessica. Are you there?"

"Ya, come on in Jess." I yelled from my spot in the kitchen.

"Where are you at? Your house is one of the most confusing houses I have ever seen." Jessica's voice was fading and coming stronger as she moved through various places in the house before finding me in the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't get the door, my hands have meat all over them."

"It's no problem. Is the rest of the group here? The party starts in an hour...I hope they don't show up late." Jessica said as she put down her box of party supplies and drinks.

"Well, I highly doubt all the men well be here on time. Especially if their keeping Jake distracted." I stated as I put the meat on a tray for hamburgers.

"Who's all hunting with Jake?" Jessica asked as she was putting out various objects for the party.

"The whole group he hung out when he was a teen, and your husband. Ben and Angela are coming together, Ben is not one for hunting."

"Oh, I see."

It was pretty quite after that, Jessica and I managed to finish setting up for the party. Angela and Ben came forty-five minutes before the party started to help with whatever we needed. Billy and Charlie came fifteen minutes later and visited with Ben. Fifteen minutes before the party started all the wives of the pack came. Shortly after we all heard of car doors slamming and laughter coming from the drive way.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go put the deer in the garage, you guys head on in." Jakes voice bellowed through the windows.

"Alright, see you in a few." Sam's voice echoed in reply.

"Quick! Every one in place, don't make a sound." I said to the crowd that was quickly trying to find a place to hide.

"Hey Bells, I'm home! Where are you?" came Jacobs unmistakable voice.

"In the living room with the rest of the group. I assume the hunting trip went well according to the non stop chatter that keeps coming from their mouths."

"Oh yea! You should have se---"

"SURPRISE!!!!!" the group shouted, leaving a dazed Jake in their wake.

"Whoa, wait, what's going on, Bells?" Asked a very confused Jake

"Silly, it's your birthday, did you honestly forget?" I responded before kissing him on the nose.

"No, it's just that.. wow Bells, I didn't think you could pull something like this off. Especially with the kids around you all the time."

"It was actually the kids idea, believe it or not. Their around here somewhere, I just don't know where."

"Well, I'll go look down the hall, why don't you do..." Jake looked at all the people who had started to mingle around, "well, whatever you were doing before..."

I watched Jake go down the hall and carefully look into each room before moving on to the next. When Jake had passed the bathroom two small shadows wearing capes came out and started to follow him. Jake was looking in every room flipping on lights looking for the kids.

"Jas, Jill? Where are you guys? I heard it was your idea for the party."

The kids still lurked behind him.

"Bells, I don't see them back here, did you check outside?"

"I made sure they came in before you got home."

"Oh, well. I don't know where they are than. Do you?"

"Daddy were right here." Jill said ruining the suspicion.

Jake faked a very shocked expression, "Ahh! You guys scared me. Come on, lets get back to the amazing party you guys planned."

I laughed at Jake and the kids silently before asking Angela if she wanted to help me grill the burgers and dogs.

When dinner was ready, the group gathered in the small kitchen to sing happy birthday and to gather their food.

After dinner, the guys went into the garage to do whatever they did out there, while the women stayed in the house cleaning up the mess. Once the mess was clean, the women went out to collect their respective husbands. I sighed once the all left, now I could have some peace and quite with my family.

"Hey kids, what you two watching at this time of night?" I asked the kids as I entered the living room.

"Some animal program." Jason and Jill simultaneously responded.

I smiled and flopped down on the couch pulling Jason into my lap, "Oh, okay. But after this you need to get ready for bed."

The kids just nodded and returned to watching the show. Jacob came in a few minutes later with a smug smile on his face before moving Jill and stealing her spot.

"Mommy, Daddy stole my spot!" Jill whined.

"I was going to let you sit in my lap princess, unless you don't want to." Jacob explained.

"OH! Okay!" Jill quickly climbed into his lap and finished watching the show quietly.

The kids didn't put up a fuss when the show was over and I reminded them of bed. Instead, they slowly went down the hall with a walk that reminded me of someone who was drunk. I had to giggle at the site causing Jake to look at me quizzically.

"Whats so amusing to you? It surely can't be the fact that a lion just caught that poor unsuspecting antelope." Jake asked while putting his head on my shoulder.

"Well, if you must know lover," I kissed him on the top of his head, "It was how your children were walking down the hall. They looked like a couple of drunks." I giggled again.

"And that is so amusing how?" Jake questioned, raising his head slightly so he could peer up at me.

"Maybe you just have to see it to understand. It's hard to really explain outside of that."

Jake kissed me lightly on the lips, "Alright."

I sighed in content before cuddling close to Jake and burying myself in him. "How was your birthday?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Pretty fun. Hunting was the best part however. You should've seen Mike, poor guy didn't have a chance against those deer. The deer would see Mike and than decided to," he paused trying to figure the right word, "I guess before they decided to taunt him. It was pretty funny. The deer would stand there as Mike aimed a gun and as his finger moved a hair on the trigger they would run about ten feet before repeating the same process."

I giggled, "That's pretty funny, how'd they behave for the rest of you guys?"

"Perfectly, the rest of us got at least one. I managed to get an eight point the I plan on mounting in the garage."

"Mmmmm." I replied before re-burying my face in his neck.

"Hey Bells?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know I love you and that I am the luckiest guy in the universe because I am able to call you my wife?"

I smiled and kissed his neck before removing my face from there and looking at him. "And did you know that my feelings are returned and that I am the luckiest women in all of history to be able to call you my husband?"

Jake smiled than kissed me on the forehead. "I think you told me at one point, but I forgot. You should say it more often."

I smirked, "I think you're just a hopeless romantic. I tell you I love you often enough. But whatever. I'm tired and going to bed."

Jake grabbed me around the waist and pulled be back down to his lap as I was getting up. "Not before I get my present from you."

"And what would that be?" I asked as I started to turn around to face him, "I thought that the car part was enough."

"Well, for one thing, I haven't had a real kiss all day and there's no one around now. That and I would love to hold you all night." His hand started playing with my hair.

"Silly, you don't have to ask permission for either one."

"I know. And I still haven't gotten a kiss yet."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, Jakes eyes closed and he let out a little sigh. I giggled and kissed his nose than quickly made my way off his lap.

Jake called after me, "Woman, come back here and give me my kiss."

"You have to catch me first." I told him as I made my way into the bedroom.

Jake finally caught me and pulled me in by the waist. "There, I caught you. Can I have a real kiss now?"

"You can have a kiss and than some." I said before standing on my toes to reach Jakes lips.

Jake was only able to get out an, "I like that idea." before attacking me with his lips once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I Will update soon. I hope. Reviews help but aren't nessacary. Honest oppions please, not that will stop me from writting, I have had this story stuck in my head for... eight months now and I finally caved and started to write it, well, the day I published it. I was about to go insane from this. Hopefully I will finish it. I have written other stories, but there only 3 or 4 chapters long and unplubished. maybe cause I made the crazy descision to publish it I will finish it. so yea, thats all my ranting. good day.**

**-C  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: so far, this is my favorite chapter. I just really enjoyed writing this one. I really wanted to show how much that Bella and Jake love each other (in case it wasn't apparent in previous chapters...) So there's a lot of fluff and what not. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (okay, thats pretty lame, but true.)**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

BPOV:

2 months later:

"Bells, wake up gorgeous. You're having a bad dream again." Jakes voice drifted into my ear and penetrated my nightmare.

"Jacob," I mumbled, barely awake, "don't leave me."

"Shh, shh, shh, I won't ever leave you." His voice was muffled slightly by my hair.

"You know I would never leave you, don't worry." Jake pulled me in closer and rubbed circles in my back.

I became more alert, even though Jake meant for his actions to put me back to sleep. "But how can you know? I mean, if Ed--, if he left me, than why shouldn't you? I..." I couldn't finish, I was to busy sobbing by now.

"Bells, shh, he's an idiot for giving you up like that. I know better, I could never leave you. I've been married to you for almost ten years now, whats another fifty?"

I sat up and kicked my legs over the side of the bed and continued to cry. Jake sat up and moved beside me, putting an arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Bells, look at me." Jake pleaded.

I just shook my head, instead I looked at the clock I realized I had to be up in thirty minutes and tried to pull myself together. Sniffling I got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Jacob knocked on the door as I was stepping in the shower.

"Do you just want me to wake up the kids and get everything else ready for them, or do you think you can do that?" Jake asked.

"You do it, please? I'll talk to you when I calmed down a little more."

"Alright. I love you."

I didn't leave my room until the kids had left for school. I found Jake in the kitchen pouring two cups of coffee while bacon was sizzling in a near by skillet.

"Here you go, just how you like it." Jacob said as he passed me a cup of coffee with cream and a tablespoon of sugar. Jake kissed me on the forehead before returning to the bacon.

"How did you sleep, well, up until the point where I was thrashing around."

"Well, that was only about an two hours worth of sleep, so, badly."

"How many times did you wake me up?" I asked, genuinely curious. Jake has a record of waking me up thirty times in one night.

"Well, about five times. But normally I was just able to say you were having a bad dream and that I love you and will never leave you before you fell asleep peacefully for another forty-five minutes or so. You never really fully woke up until the last one."

"Well, at least it's becoming less often, right?"

Jake just nodded before removing the bacon onto two plates and sitting down at the table. We ate in silence. Jake was most likely upset by the fact I wasn't over, well... him. I sat in silence trying to figure out why I still had nightmares every night in September, even after twelve years. I sighed, it was only the tenth, meaning Jake still had twenty nights left of waking me up every hour or so. The funny thing, if you could call nightmares funny, was the fact it was like a switch, always starting the first of September and always ending the thirtieth of September for the last twelve years.

"Jake," I started, "look, I'm sorry. If you want to sleep on the couch tonight I'd understand. I hate that I always wake you up and than have no memory of it the next morning."

"I'm not leaving you alone. Not after what happened a couple years ago. You had worse nightmares and woke up screaming four times before I decided sleep was less important than keeping you safe. We've been through this and I am not doing it again."

I got up and gathered our plates before putting them in the dishwasher. "Okay." I practically whispered, "If that's the way you want to do it, I'll let you."

Jake's arms snaked around my waist before pulling me close to him. "Come here."

I turned around to face him, "Come where?"

"I don't know. Just, come here to me and don't leave."

"Okay." Was all I said before wrapping him in a hug.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me gently but firmly, forming a protective inescapable cage around me. After what seemed like an eternity, Jacob kissed the crown of my head and pulled away slightly.

"Follow me, please." He whispered.

"Any where, for all of eternity." I told him truthfully.

Jake smiled and led me into the living room before sitting down on the couch and pulling me on his lap. Once we were positioned comfortably I realized that I hadn't called into work to let them know I was taking a sick day.

"Jake, I need to call work. I haven't shown up or called to let them know I wasn't planning to."

"Already done. I assume you wanted a sick day and not a vacation."

I nodded before putting my head back on his chest and drifting off to a light slumber.

* * *

_I was standing in a forest enjoying the scenery._

"_Bella, we need to talk." came my favorite voice._

"_What about?" I asked, turning to face Edward._

"_Us."_

"_Okay, What about us?" I asked with no worries. When Edward wanted to talk about us, it was normally related to our future and how he didn't want me to be changed. _

_His face became hard and unreadable, "Well, for one thing, I can't stand you anymore. I decided I really never did love you. I don't want you." _

_I laughed, thinking it was a joke. I stopped laughing once I realized that Edwards face was still hard. _

"_Wait, your being completely serious? But, you said you would always be here for me."_

"_I lied." _

"_But, I don't understand. How could you not want me?"_

_Edward sighed before looking up at me. With his eyes pitch black I became scared. "Edward?" I cautiously asked, "How could you not want me?"_

"_Very simply, I don't love you anymore." was all he said before vanishing in the forest, leaving me alone._

* * *

"Bells, Bells, wake up. Your having another bad dream." Jake's hand gently shook my shoulder, coaxing me out of my sleep.

I pulled away from Jake and sat at the far end of the couch. "I'm sorry. I'll stay awake now. You should really take a nap so you can function tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I mean, if you need me to stay with you I will. There really is no huge need for me to be a work this week. It's pretty dead at the garage."

I nodded before picking up the remote and turning on the T.V. I finally decided to watch a mystery after channel surfing for five minutes. Jake sighed and moved closer to me and put his head on my shoulder.

"I will only take a nap if you stay with me, or at least let me be touching you in some fashion."

"Alright, just let me go get a drink and a snack before you fall asleep. Do you want anything?" I said while getting up.

"Just you."

"You already have me." I said quite simply.

I returned with my sustenance and settled down in Jacob's lap. Jacob kissed me on the cheek while pulling me closer to him. After a couple of minutes of Jacob's hand continually running through my hair, his hand stopped and I heard a faint snore. I smiled before picking up the remote and turning up the volume slightly.

Jacob woke up an hour and half later, just as the mystery was ending.

"Hey handsome. How was your nap?"

"Refreshing. How was your movie?"

"Intense."

Jacob smiled than kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled when he pulled away and kissed him on the nose.

"I love you." We both said at the same time before laughing.

"I'm going to make me a sandwich, do you want me to get you anything?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love a turkey sandwich."

I got off of Jacob's lap and went to the kitchen where I prepared three sandwiches, one for me and two for Jacob. I called for Jake as I put the plates down on the table. Lunch was quiet like breakfast, only this time it was a peaceful silence.

After lunch I cleared the mess and cleaned up the kitchen some before deciding to take another nap.

"Jake," I called, "I'm going to go take a nap."

Jake didn't answer so I figured he was out in the garage working on the van that just didn't want to be put back together. I slipped off my shoes before slipping under the sheets. After a couple of minutes I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up an hour later with no relocation of having a bad dream. Checking the sheets and my clothes, I discovered there was no sweat on either that would also indicate a bad dream.

"Jake!" I screamed in delight, "Where are you?" I ran out the door and ran towards the garage.

"Jake!" I yelled once I entered the garage, finding Jake at the counter, working on part of the transmission.

"What?" Jake asked, almost frantic by my sudden mood change.

"I took a nap, and I didn't have a nightmare! There was no sweat on me or the sheets." I squealed as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Wow, that's great Bells, I'm happy for you."

I nodded ferociously. "Maybe that means I'm slowly getting better and eventually I won't have this problem."

"Maybe." Jake said before he kissed me on the forehead. "Come on, the kids should be home soon. I think Jill mentioned something about inviting Jack over. So we should be there when they show up."

I giggled as I took his hand. "I think you worry to much, the kids are eight. Jill and Jack aren't dating, yet, so stop freaking out. Let them be kids."

"But that's my daughter you're talking about Bells, don't you understand?"

"Of course I understand. But our dads had no problem with letting us play together at that age. So I don't quite get why your making a big deal about this. You're not allowed to freak out until one of them admits to liking the other, okay?"

Jake held the door open for me before sighing, "Yes dear."

"Good. Now behave in front of the children, we don't want to scare away Jack and give Jill a reason to hate you." was the last thing I said before going to make dinner.

--------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, Jack and Jill is intentional. I was going to do that for kids name. but I decided to be nicer than that, so I stuck some poor old kid with it. um.. Read, Review, please? I'd love feed back. even if it is on how do the grammar for possive crap, like.. the ' and 's' for names and all that.. ugh. anyhow... I think that's all my ranting for now. thanks to all the crazy people (your only crazy cause you like the story) thanks to them for adding me on story alerts and/or reviewing the story. **

**-C  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter yet. It's not as detailed as I wanted it to be. I might revisit one or two parts of it later on. I hope you guys enjoy.**

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

two years later:

BPOV:

"Mom, Jason and I decided what we want to do for Halloween." Jill said.

"What's that sweetie?"

"Vampires."

I cursed silently as I dropped the glass I was washing back in the sink.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jill asked, concerned about my well being as normal.

"Yes sweetie, my hand just slipped. Now, why did you guys pick a vampire?"

"Because of the legends that daddy told us. Jason and I want you and daddy to go as werewolves."

I sighed. I knew it was a mistake for Jacob to tell the kids the legends before they were fifteen but Jacob insisted. Jacob had said that he heard the legends at ten, as did his father, and that it was a tradition that he did want to break. He to the kids that it was legends and not actual fact, which made me extremely happy.

"If your father agrees to the idea than you guys can be vampires. If he does agree, you have to wear a garlic necklace though."

Jill looked at me with a confused look written all over her face, "Why would we wear garlic if vampires are scared of garlic?"

I smiled at the memory of asking Edward a similar question, "Well, rumor has it that they aren't actually scared of garlic, they just don't like the smell."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go ask daddy now." Jill stated as she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

I stopped washing the dishes and chocked back a sob after she had left. I silently hoped and prayed that Jacob would tell the kids they couldn't be vampires. My dreams, however, were all crushed when Jill came back in the kitchen squealing in delight before quickly telling me that Jacob had agreed to the idea. I smiled and told her that her roomed needed to be cleaned before making my way out to Jacob.

"Jacob," I started, but stopped once I realized he was on the phone. Noting that he hadn't heard me, I made my way around the house trying to find Jason.

"Hey," I said once I found Jason playing outside in the dirt hole.

"Hi mommy. Can I play with the hose? I need to get the dirt wet so I can form walls in the tunnel."

"You have a tunnel already? Where is it going to lead too?"

"China of course." Jason explain carefully. Jason had an uncanny way of gently explaining things while making it sound like you extremely stupid.

I giggled causing Jason to give me a queer look. "Well, some people try to dig tunnels to Australia as well, I was just curious as to which country you wanted to go to more." I explained.

Jason just shrugged, "I want to go to Australia more, but China is closer by a couple thousand miles."

"Mmm, I see. So you and your sister want to be vampires huh?"

"Well, I wanted to be a werewolf, the way daddy explained werewolves was so much cooler than vampires. But Jill threated to tell Eileen that I liked her if I wasn't a vampire with her."

"Well, I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Jill and maybe you and Daddy could be werewolves and Jill and I could be vampires, how bout that?"

"I'd like that a lot. Thanks mommy, your the best. But can I still use the hose?"

"Of course, just turn off the water when your done. Okay?"

Jason nodded his head and scrambled off to find the house. He came back with a triumph smile across his face. Jason set up the hose and dashed back to the spigot to turn it on. I watched Jason play for a couple of minutes before going back inside to find Jill this time. Entering the kitchen I ran into Jacob.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said.

"Okay, shoot." Jake responded before opening the soda can he was holding.

"Well, it's kinda stupid really." I shifted my weight to my left foot and looked down at the ground.

"Just say it Bells."

I sighed and looked Jacob in the eyes, "Why did you agree to letting the kids be vampires for Halloween? I mean, I get that it's just a costume and it shouldn't even really matter. But, I thought you would object to that idea in a heart beat, even if you did tell them the story and all that. Jason caught onto that you made werewolves the better of the two, and now Jason wants to be a werewolf and he is completely blind to the fact that he really could be. And... just.."

"Shh, Bells." Jacob set his soda down on the counter and wrapped me in his arms. "You really need to come to terms with all this. I know your trying, and believe me I want to help. I thought this could be a step forward. That is the only reason I agreed to let them dress up as leeches. I knew you were going to react to some degree, but you did say 'if your father agrees' and to me that indicated that you were open to the idea to a point. But you need to believe me Bella, if I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't have agreed to it. I promise you that."

I sighed and kissed his neck, "I know, I am trying to get that. I, just... I can't seem to get over it and I know that is crazy. I really hate that I do this to you, I really really wish that I would just be over the whole thing and that I could just move on with my life without this stupid issue holding me back in areas. I don't even get why it's such a huge issue in my life. I mean, we have known each other longer than I knew them, so why can't I just let go?"

"Because my love, they were a huge part of your life. Probably as big a part as I am. You were with them every day while I was with you only over the summer. The level of bonding was probably about the same at that point of time. It would be wrong if you could let go so easily but you can't hold on for forever. I just simply think it's time for you to take some bigger steps now. I don't want to hurt you or push you to far, but, I think that I might have to push you more out of your comfort zone." Jake kissed my forehead than stroked my cheek with his thumb, "Now, no more of this. We need to think about what were doing costume wise."

I nodded than kissed his nose. "Well, I need to talk Jill into letting you and Jason be the werewolves while we're the vampires. How's that for a step forward?"

"I think that's a wonderful step. Jill went to play in her room not to long ago."

I kissed Jacob briefly on the lips before meandering my way to Jill's room.

Jill was looking through her clothes when I entered. Giving a big sigh Jill threw her hands up and than flopped down on the bed. She noticed me at that point and smiled sheepishly. "Mom, I don't have anything vampireish enough to wear, we need to go shopping for costumes."

I sat down on her bed, "Well, that's why I am actually here. How bout you and I go as vampires and the boys go as werewolves. Jason would prefer to be a werewolf and I have no objections to being a vampire with you."

Jill was quiet for a couple of minutes with her fingers resting on her chin. She tapped her chin letting me know that she was done thinking. "Alright. Jason would look like a better werewolf anyhow."

I laughed and ruffled Jill's hair slightly. "Are you saying your brother is ugly? Another rumor I have heard was that vampires are freakishly beautiful and not very scary looking."

"That is exactly what I am saying. Before daddy agreed to the costume he said that we couldn't wear those fangs or have blood coming from our mouths. He said that, according to the stories, that vampires are actually gorgeous and the lure their victims in that way. And when daddy said that, I knew Jason wasn't pretty enough to be a vampire. Just don't tell him that."

I smiled, "I highly doubt that Jason is as concerned about his appearance as much as you are."

"OH! Daddy also said we were going to go trick-or-treating at pa-pa's with no exceptions. I don't get why, our neighborhood as more candy than pa-pa's."

"Well, Daddy said that cause some people here take those stories very seriously and would be very upset if we came dressed up as vampires." I gently explained, trying not to spill the fact that the stories were actually real and not fake.

"But if it's just a story and they know that, why do they take them so seriously? It's not like vampires and werewolves are real."

"I don't know sweetie, but we really don't want to upset people. And besides, I know some great houses that give out a ton of candy near pa-pa's."

"Fine." Jill sighed in defeat.

"Now, do you want to tell Jason he can be a werewolf, or do you want me to?" I asked while standing up.

"I'll do it."

"Alright, I'm going to go make dinner."

--------

After dinner and once the kids had gone to bed, I collapsed on the couch next to Jacob.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"The couch." I mumbled. I was exhausted and just needed a two minute breather before I started worrying about tomorrow. Jake just chuckled and pulled me lovingly into his arms before kissing me on the forehead.

"Thanks, I needed that." I mumbled.

"I figured, this day has been pretty stressful. I also planned on shopping tomorrow for Halloween. Is that okay with you?"

"That's wonderful, thanks for taking care of that. Now my mind is free for the night." I leaned forward to reach the T.V. remote that was laying on the coffee table and turned the T.V. on to the discovery channel.

"Bells, can I ask you something?" Jake asked, his voice drawing me out of my ravine.

"Anything." I said as I turned my body to face Jake.

Jake sighed and gently clasped my face in his hands, "I really don't want to ask this, but at the same time I need to before I go insane." He paused and searched my eyes, looking for my reaction. Seeing that there was no signs of fear he continued, "Do you still love him?"

My first reaction was to pull away and bury myself in the corner of the couch. I couldn't do that however, because of Jake's hands holding my face making me look at him. I sighed and closed my eyes, "Part of me, yes. I don't know why, I don't even want to but I do. I'm not sure if part of it is because he was my first love or if part of it is just because of everything that he promised." Jake flinched as I said the last part. Looking at him I continued.

"Even with all that, I still love you more. Only a small part of my heart 'belongs' to him, you still have my heart, just only ninety-eight percent of it sadly. I wish I could give you all of it, but I haven't been able to."

"I understand Bella. I just needed to know my standing in your heart."

Jake leaned in to kiss me, I smiled as I met him halfway. Jake started to pull away after a second but I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Jake complied and continued to kiss me for a couple more minutes. Once we both pulled away I smiled and bit the corner of my lip.

"I love you Bella. Please don't ever forget that." Jake whispered against my hair.

"I love you too, and I will never forget it." I promised. Pulling Jake's head back down to mine, I kissed him once again on the lips.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

The next morning the four of us pilled into the van that Jake recently finished and made our way to Port Angeles. After we had a quick lunch, we made our way to the quickest fabric story and bought costume patterns and fabric. The kids were chatty on the way back and at one point I just wanted to tell them to be quiet, as I was turning around to do so, Jill caught my attention.

"Mommy," she started, "If I told you a secret do you promise to keep it?"

"Why would you doubt me sweetie? You can tell me anything and it's safe with me." I glanced at Jake knowing that he would most likely hear what she was about to say. Jake caught my eye and nodded. Knowing that he wasn't going to react to whatever Jill was about to say, I turned back to face her.

"What is it sweetie?"

Jill leaned forward as much as she could so Jason couldn't hear, and whispered, "I like Jack and I want to marry him."

I smiled, "Well, your secret is safe with me, just don't let your brother find out. He might tease you about it for the rest of your life."

Jill nodded and sat back in her chair. Turning around I noticed that Jake's jaw had tighten and his grip on the steering wheel was more firm. I placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered that we'd talk about it later.

Jason and Jill bounded out of the car once it was safely parked in our drive way.

"Mommy can I help with the costumes?" Jill asked the second I stepped out of the car.

"Sure, let me get the sewing machine set up first though."

"What's first?" Jill asked the minute the machine was set up.

"Well, first we measure you and Jason so we know which size pattern to use." I said as I pulled out the measuring tape.

"Why not you and daddy as well?"

"Because Daddy and I haven't grown in a couple of years."

"Oh, okay. Than what?"

"Well, we pull out the patterns and gently iron them so there flat and don't have any wrinkles in them. We also iron all the fabric for the same reasons. We than pin the fabric and patterns together, cut, and sew."

"Okay."

Jill was great help for the next day and half, she eagerly helped fetch all the pins that fell on the ground and even managed to iron a couple of yards of fabric. Once the costumes were finished she yelled for every one to come into the craft room. Once we were all there she than proceeded to order us to try on the costumes to see if they fit and reminded us that Halloween was a day away and we had to be certain that they fit while we still had time to fix them.

"Were did she get that from? Both of us aren't this eager about holidays or dressing up." Jake asked once we were in our room.

"I think Alice some how embedded a chip in me somewhere that would alter my child's DNA and not mine. That is the only explanation I can think of." I teased.

"I'm thinking there's some Renee genes in you some where that are lurking. I think that makes more sense." Jake said as he zipped up my costume.

"But it's more fun to think of me having a chip embedded in me, don't you think? I seriously doubt that actually came from our own genetics."

"Well, in that case, I think this shall remain a mystery, now lets go back out to the craft room before our crazy daughter yells for us."

Once every one was back in the room, Jill quickly appraised us and said that our costumes were perfect and we were free to decorate the house.

-------------------------------

The next day was Halloween and Jill was excited beyond belief. We decided that we'd just change into our costumes at Charlie's house. We arrived at Charlie's about five and were nearly knocked down by the kids as they rushed to their pa-pa.

We started walking the neighborhood once it got dark. The kids managed to get a ton of candy and compliments on their costumes. About three blocks into our trick-or-treating, Jake clutched my arm.

"Hey kids, can you come back here real quick? My shoe is untied." Jake turned to me and quickly said, "Bella, I smell a leech. I don't know where it is or who it is but I need you and the kids to stay next to me at all cost, not even five feet in front of me, you got it?"

"Of course." I turned to the kids, "Hey guys, why don't you give daddy your candy bags and take my hand."

"But I want to hold daddy's hand." argued Jill.

"You can hold daddy's hand than, Jason, come take my hand please."

Jason looked at me warily before taking my hand. I looked back at Jake who was trying to discreetly locate the source of the vampire. Not being able to pin-point it he carefully walked up to the next house. Five houses later, Jake stopped and looked at the house across the street.

"Hey guys, were going to skip this house and move to the next one." Jake said quietly yet firmly.

"Why daddy? The lights are on and someone is outside." Jill argued.

"Just do it Jill, I'll explain when your older." Jake reprimanded.

"Yes sir." Jill muttered.

The rest of night went on without another problem. Jake was still on edge when we made our way back to Charlie's. The kids showed them there amount of candy before saying good-bye.

Once we got home, the kids went to bed without a fight. Leaving Jake and I alone to discuss the nights events.

"Did you see who it was?" I asked while I was changing into my pajamas.

"No, I think it might have been a member of the Volturi from your description of them. I don't understand why a vampire outside of them would dress as them. I would suspect the Volturi would be upset if some one did."

"Probably, anyhow, who ever it was didn't seem to really notice us. And if they did they should know that their not allowed on the reservation. I believe the Cullens told the Volturi of that agreement at one point." I said as I climbed into bed and turned off my light.

"Alright, but if I seem edgy for a couple of weeks, I'm sorry." Jake said as he climbed in beside me and pulled me into his arms.

I rolled over to face him and kissed his chest. "I'll forgive you in advance. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired, so I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too dear Bella." Jake replied than kissed my forehead before going to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: okay, here's a quick story. My brother and I had a dirt hole when we lived in AZ. Our back yard was small and barren and we didn't have a pool or swing set at that point of time. We got a swing set a couple years later, never got a pool.... anyhow, so in the back corner of our yard was a 3x5 area or dirt. My brother and I would spend hours outside digging, we decided, along with a couple of other friends, that we would have an underground clubhouse, and a tunnel leading to China, or Australia, I don't remember which. so we had two different holes started. sadly, our mother, as I recently found out (okay, so it was about a year ago, but whatever) said that she would fill in our dirt hole ever couple of months.... that explains a lot. and... I am surprised I remembered the order of sewing, seeing how I hate the cursed thing. Agh, baking and sewing are too areas of woman hood that i loathe. My family is going to be so deprived.**

**anyhow, also, I am going to be out of town for next week. and the week after that, only being home on the weekend... which I'll also probably be a party. so, I might not be able to update for two or three weeks. I might try to take my lap top when I go to the second camp. I figured I'd be nice and update before I left.**

**Read and review please.**

**-C**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: okay, so i think this one is bad. than again i am sleep deprived, and my brain hurts from camp. which was totally amazing by the way. look up World View Academy to get some info about it. anyhow, So i figured i would do a short chapter before i go to Creation college. (so my brain can officially exploded) but i decided to do the chapter in this way just cause I figured it would be nice to have some clarification about the vampires. anyhow, This is in Jacobs point of view, which is kinda hard to do. anyhow, I am going to save this and upload it so i can shoot my keyboard. it's annoying me. it keeps jumping to other lines randomly. with no rhyme or reason... ugh.**

---------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

3 weeks later:

JPOV:

"Hey Bells, I'm going to go out." I called out to my wife.

"Alright, When do you think you'll be back?" Bella replied as she walked into the foyer.

"Probably before dinner. I just need to run to Forks for something. I shouldn't be to long."

"Oh, would you be willing to pick up a gallon of milk and some ketchup?"

"Sure thing." I bent down to kiss Bella on the forehead. "Love you."

I heard Bella reply as I made my way down the porch steps. Climbing into the car, I pulled out my cell to call Sam. Sam answered after three rings.

"Hey, I am going to go investigate that whole vampire thing. I just wanted to let you know in case something happened."

"Does Bella know?" Sam asked.

"No, she knows I am going to Forks, but she doesn't know why. I figure I'll pick up a couple of car magazines or something to throw her off a little bit. I don't want her to worry."

"I see. I'll call you at eight to make sure you got back alright."

"Okay, bye." I said as I flipped the phone shut and got on 110. About thirty minutes later, I pulled my car into the driveway of the vampires house. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Praying that it wasn't any of the Cullens, I finally knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the door, slightly distorted by the wood blocking us.

"What do you want dog?" Rosaline's voice growled once she opened the door and recognized me.

"Well, leech, it's about Bella." I replied, trying not to breathe in the stench.

Rosaline's posture changed, her body tensed up and cried of anger, but her face was that of genuine concern, "What about her? Is she okay?"

"Well, besides the nightmares shes experienced for the last fourteen years, and the huge insecurity she faces daily because of Edward leaving her, she's perfectly fine. I somehow managed to convince her that I love her more than that pathetic fool, only I didn't quite say that." I said, maybe a little harshly.

"Oh. Okay. Where is she now?" Rosaline asked, trying to peer over my shoulder.

"At home, with my kids that I had with her ten years ago."

Her eyes darkened at the mention of kids. I thought I saw jealousy for a split second, but I wasn't quite sure.

"Congratulations." she spat, "But how did you know that we were here?"

"I noticed a vampire smell when I was trick-or-treating with my kids. I thought I would come check to see who it was and to tell them the boundaries." I calmly said.

"EMMETT!!!!" Screeched Rosaline.

Boisterous laughter filled the house before a large vampire, known as Emmett, appeared in front of us. "Yes Rose?"

"Did I, or did I not tell you that you could not, under any circumstances, dress up for Halloween?"

"I believe you did tell me, but you and Edward were hunting, so I thought I would dress up. I was bored Rosie. I didn't scare any children, I promise."

"Well, you did get this dog here to notice us. Now he knows where we're at. All thanks to this stupid mistake you made."

Emmett smiled sheepishly before taking my hand and shaking it. "Ello mate. It's a nice pleasure to see you here. I was so sad that you and Bella didn't come get candy. I smelled you guys a block away. I think your kids inherited that smelly dog gene of yours."

"Bella wouldn't have been able to handle it. She still can't hardly sleep at night because of you guys. Seeing you would just set her back another ten years. And I know that my kids have the gene in them. I can smell just as well as you can leech."

"Okay, seriously, what do you want?" Rosaline asked, drawing me and Emmett out of our glares.

"I want you to leave. But if you must stay, don't go near Charlie or my family. Charlie would never be able to keep his mouth closed if he saw you, and if Bella found out she would freak. And I don't want you near my family for the safety of Bella and the twins. Is that clear?" I said in a firm voice.

"Yes sir." replied Emmett, leaving Rosaline to just nod her head in agreement.

"So you and Bella got married? When did that happen?" asked Emmett.

"Twelve years ago. I plan on being with her for the rest of my life in case your wondering."

"Edward won't be happy about that." Emmett mumbled under his breath, forgetting that I had super hearing as well.

"Well, it's Edwards fault for all this anyhow. The only good thing that came out of it was that she married me for some crazy reason. I don't plan on leaving her unlike him. I would tell him that if I were you. Where is the leech anyhow?"

"He's in Alaska, visiting some friends. He'll be back this weekend. I'll make sure he gets the message. We only came here to check up on Bella to see how she was. Thanks for letting us know that she's alright." Rose said, starting to close the door.

"Wait," I started, putting my hand in the door jam, "She is far from alright. She is completely broken and fragile, more so than she was before you guys left her. I want Edward to know how much pain he caused her. I want him to suffer for the rest of eternity."

"He already is. We forced him here just so he can be close to the memories. He has been a total mess since we left. He refuses to touch the piano and won't hardly listen to music cause it reminds him of Bella to much. He doesn't even glare at Emmett when he makes a snide comment. He just isn't alive anymore. He almost went to the Volturi, but we managed to convince him to just move back here. So don't think that he isn't suffering, because he is. And unlike Bella, he hasn't and will not move on." Rosaline replied. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's it. I won't be back." I said as I turned away walking back to the car.

I was almost out of town before I remembered that I needed to pick up milk and ketchup. I stopped at the convenient store and gathered the two requested items and a couple of car magazines. I decided to call Sam to let him know who the vampires were and that I made it out alive. I finished the conversation as I pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Bells, sorry I'm a little later than expected." I apologized as I walked into the kitchen.

Bella turned away from the stove, walked up to me and gave me a hug. "It's fine lover," she started, "I got distracted so dinner is going to be a little later than normal."

I kissed her forehead, "Alright. I'm going to the garage."

"Jake, wait." Bella whispered, grabbing my hand. "Why did you go to Forks?"

"I needed to meet with someone."

Bella dropped my hand quickly, almost like it was on fire, and turned back to the stove. "Oh." Bella said, her voice cracking.

"What's wrong Bella?" I mumbled in her ear and pulled her close to me.

"It's stupid. I can't believe I even thought it."

"What is it Bella?" I pressed for more information.

"It's just that Sam called while you were out. He wanted to know where you were, when I said you were in Forks, he just sighed and told me he'd call your cell. But the way he sighed was just... I don't know. It wasn't a normal sigh it was more of a worried sigh. And so I started worrying about you, and I tried to call but you didn't answer and so I just thought...." Bella closed her eyes and placed her head on my chest.

"What did you think Bells?" I asked. I pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her hair.

"I thought that you left me." she said, so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Bella," I lifted her face up towards mine and looked in her eyes, "I will never ever do that. I will never hurt you in that way, or in any other way. I love you too much to do that. Please get that through your thick head."

Bella just nodded before averting her gaze away from mine and returned to the stove to finish dinner. "I love you too. I'm sorry I even thought that. I don't even know what caused me to."

"It's okay. Do you want any help with dinner?"

Bella smiled for the first time that day, "No, you'll just mess every thing up."

"I'm offended. I used to cook for Billy."

"True, but that was fourteen years ago. I think you might have forgotten how to even make pancakes."

"I know how to make pancakes, among other things. I can't believe your doubting my cooking abilities. I'll prove you wrong."

"Your on. I want you to cook for the next week, all the meals. And well see who's cooking the kids like better. You'll start tomorrow."

"Alright dear." Was the last thing I said before going out to the garage to work on the motorcycle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N. Alright, i probably won't update untill next weekend. Unless the hotel has wifi, which it should. But i will be writting in the evenings, so I will hopefully have a chapter or two for next weekend. Read and Review please.**

**-C  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I got busy with camps and such. I know this is also a short chapter, but I figured some of you guys might like having even a short chapter as opposed to no chapter. I got one of my friends/ scout (AHG! NOT GIRL SCOUT!) mates to read the story, so I have a feeling she might nag me now. In a good way, of course. Anyhow, enjoy. R&R**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

6 years later:

BPOV:

"Jill, phone!" I called down the hall.

"Coming. Wait, no, I'll get the one in your room. Who is it?" Jill came running out of her room, down the hall, than turned back around all within five seconds.

"Who do you think? You are lucky that your father isn't home. He would torture poor Jack."

Jill squealed and slammed the door to my room.

"Hello?" Jill asked into the phone, giving me my cue that I could hang up now.

I smiled as I remembered my days of being a young adult, with Jacob calling every day and having to deal with Charlie answering the phone. Jake eventually bought me a cell phone so he didn't have to go through Charlie's interrogations every time he called.

"Hey Mom." Jason greeted me as he entered through the front door, drawing me out of my day dream.

"Hey, how was Eileen's?"

"Great, I finally asked her out. She said yes. So I was wondering if it would be okay to go to the movies this weekend. Please?"

"I don't know, we'll see." I started, quite unsure of how to feel about my kids growing up and being in relationships that wouldn't last. To make matters more stressful, Jill was bound to be Jack's girlfriend soon.

"Please mom? We'll behave, we'll go to a G-rated movie if it makes you feel better." Jason pleaded, pulling out his puppy eyes.

"Well.. talk to your father, if he agrees than it's fine with me."

"Yes ma'am. Is dad even here?"

"He might be out in the garage. If he's not, than your going to have to wait."

"Alright." Jason said as he flung he backpack down on the floor and ran outside.

I pondered what work needed to be done around the house as I stood in the living room. Just as I moved to the closet to pull out the vacuum, there was a scream coming from Jill's room. Worried, I ran towards her room and flung open the bedroom door.

"MOM, GO AWAY!" Jill screamed at me, after placing her hand over the mouth piece of the phone.

"I will, once you tell me why you just screamed bloody murder." I said calmly, after leaning against the door frame and crossing my arms.

"Hold on Jack," Jill muttered into the phone before looking me in the eye, "Well, for one thing, Jack just asked me out, and the second thing is that he has liked me for six months now. I think that is plenty of reason to celebrate, don't you? Now, will you please go away so I can answer Jack's questions."

"Yes dear. But you have to talk to your father about all the little details of whatever relationship you might now have." I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"BUT!... Yes hold on Jack...Mom! You can't really mean that! Dad would kill Jack before Jack even made it to his car!"

I just shrugged my shoulders before walking away. I heard a frustrated gurgle coming from my daughters room when I was a couple feet away. Ah yes, the joys of being a parent.

"MOM!" Jason hollered a couple of minutes later, after barging in through the back door and began to look for me. Jason finally found me in the living room dusting and came to a stand still. "Dad said he doesn't mind if I go out with Eileen. In fact he said that 'it was about time I asked her out instead of looking at her like a love sick puppy.' So could I possibly barrow your car this weekend?"

"Why my van and not your fathers sports car?" I asked, pausing my dusting to stare intently at Jason.

"Well, because it's more comfortable and has more room to relax in."

"Uh-huh, how much time are you actually going to be in the car Jas?"

"Only from her house to dinner, than from dinner to the theater."

"So why can't you take you fathers car?" I asked, pressing on in my interrogation.

"I already told you, it's harder to relax in dad's car." Jason said exasperated.

"Well, what do you mean by 'relax'? I mean, You guys can always go to a park and relax, or come here and hang out in the living room, I don't see why my van is so relaxable."

"MOM!" Jason screamed in shock, finally understanding my line of questioning "We're not going to do anything!"

"Good, so you can take your fathers car than. Problem solved." I said firmly and returned to my dusting.

"But what if Jack comes in a vehicle bigger than a car? Your not going to let Jill get in the car with him, right?" Jason started. Of course he would want to bring Jill into this, the whole sibling rivalry was really intense between them. Even though they couldn't stand one person getting one thing that the other was banned from, the were still the closest siblings I had ever seen.

"Of course she will. I will happen to go with her if that is the case. Or better yet, your father goes with them. That would be enough to keep Jack straight."

"Alright. At least I don't have to have one of you guys in the car with me and Eileen."

I just nodded and proceed to go back to cleaning. After the living room was clean, I decided to go bug Jake for a while. After wandering around the detached garage for a couple of minutes, I finally found him beside the motorcycle he was trying to repair.

"Hey handsome." I said coming up behind him and started to give him a shoulder massage.

Jake stopped working and gently leaned his head against my legs. "Hey. So Jason and Eileen huh? I bet neither of us saw that one coming." Jake muttered sarcastically.

"Your right, I never in a million years would've guessed that relationship to happen. As I would've never guess Jill and Jack's relationship to bloom." I replied back with a smile.

"Yep... wait, Jack asked Jill out?" Jake's shoulders tensed back up at the idea of his daughter dating.

"Yes dear. We both saw it coming, so you can't really be surprised. Now relax so I can give you a real massage." I calmly said, digging my hands into his shoulders.

"You can't really expect me to relax. That's my daughter he just asked out!"

"And Jason just asked out someone else's daughter. How do you think that father feels?"

"But, Jill, is... oh never mind." Jake sighed, "Your logic beat me again."

"Good." I bent down to kiss him on the head, "Now come help with dinner please."

"As you wish."

"Good, and we'll deal with the whole relationship issue a little later. Right now, I just need you to calm down and get used to the idea of both our kids dating at once. Can you handle that?"

"Only if you can. Which I doubt."

"Your right. I am really freaking out about the idea of both of them going out this weekend on their first dates. Hey, maybe they could do double dates than we wouldn't have to worry about the whole car thing.. and..."

Jake stopped me in my tracks, "Wait a second, what whole car thing?"

"Well, Jason wanted to take the van, but I said that he should take your car, to which he finally agreed to, after, well, no. He never really agreed. I made him. Anyhow, so than he gets all defensive and was wondering what would happen if Jack came in a SUV or a van. I told him that one of us would go along. But if they just double date, than we wouldn't really have to worry about the car issue and than we could have our own date. I like that idea, how 'bout you?"

Jake's face was glazed over by the time I was finished, "You have completely lost me. If the kids agree to with whatever you said, than I agree too."

"Alright. I'll talk to them at dinner. I would say we both would, but since your lost, I kinda can't."

"Mmm, 'k." Jake mumbled before kissing me on the forehead and guiding me the rest of the way into the house.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: I plan on adding more about the kids first date, but as i said up at the top, I figured a short chapter as opposed to no chapter is better. So next chapter will probably be short, but it will cover the first date of both kids. What is happening, I am not sure. but it will come to me.  
**

**In other news: I am starting college classes next week, among my Stars and Stripes (Think Eagle scout but for AHG) project, so I don't know how often I will be writting. But I will continue to write, I have more ideas now of where I want to go with the story. anyhow, I am sure I am ranting. I just got back from an AHG camp, so I am about to pass out, that and its 12:30 AM. so.. yea.. R&R PLEASE!! maybe that will help with story. probably will. i like reviews, even in a negitive way. **

**-C**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry it took so long. School started, meaning Anatomy and Physiology 1 and psychology at the college. Leaving me with little time to write. Anyhow, I have ideas in my head.. so hopefully it won't be months before next chapter. sorry once again.**

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:

a couple days later:

BPOV:

"Bye mom!" Jill said, popping her head into the kitchen where I was making dinner.

"Where are you going? I thought you had a date tonight." I replied without hardly looking up from the cutting board.

"Well, he kinda called me as he pulled into our neighborhood and asked me to meet him outside, so I was just letting you know. So yea, bye." Jill said quickly, hoping that I wouldn't be able to make out everything she was saying.

"Not so fast Jill. If Jack isn't willing to come to the door to pick you up, than you have a problem."

"But mom! You know what will happen to Jack if daddy gets a hold of him!" Jill protested.

"And have you thought about what would happen to him if he didn't come in? It would be far worse. For both of your sakes you should get him to come in or I will send your father out to meet him. It's your choice, choose wisely young one."

Jill crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. A sure sign that she wasn't going to choose either option and that she was going to make sure that Jack never met her father as a boyfriend. Jill was perfectly fine if Jack only knew her father because of their friendship, not the dating relationship.

"Jacob!" I yelled towards the living room. "Can you come here for a second? Your daughter wishes to speak to you."

"MOM!!!" Jill's death sentence voice rung out. "You can't do this! It's not fair!"

"It is fair. You can't possibly expect any boy to date you with out coming through those doors for the first couple of dates? And besides, Jack shouldn't feel to awkward, he already knows your father. It won't be as bad as you think it is."

"What's the problem love? I heard Jill yelling at you." Jake asked, standing right behind his daughter leaving her with no escape route.

"Well," I started, but was cut off by Jill.

"Mom thinks that Jack should come inside to pick me up for our first date, even though I think it should be perfectly fine for him to just pick me up outside and not have to come in. Don't you think thats fair daddy?" Jill asked in her most innocent voice.

Jake just laughed and placed his hands on Jill's shoulders.

"Daddy, you can't be serious! You really expect him to come inside?" Jill said, almost screeching.

"Jill sweetie," Jake started, "you really need to get him to come inside. I promise I'll be nice. I won't show him my gun collection, or the pictures of grizzlies I killed. That will be for the next guy who I don't know."

"There won't be another guy." Jill mumbled under her breath.

Jake and I just smiled.

"Now lets go get Jack so I can meet him as your father who holds the key to letting him date you."

"Fine dad." Jill huffed.

"What does he like to drink Jill?" I asked, hoping to calm her nerves a little.

"Just about anything. Preferably orange juice though. Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetie. Now go get Jack so you can leave sooner."

Jill went to go get Jack while Jake and I made our way to the living room. Turning to face Jake, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Play nice, remember that their both absolutely terrified." I mumbled into Jake's ear.

"Good."

"Jake, I am being serious, please behave."

Jake's body posture changed, "Yes dear."

"Come on than," I said, picking up the glasses of orange juice for Jack and Jill, "They won't wait forever you know."

We made our way into the living room finding that Jack and Jill were already sitting on the couch. Their hands were dangerously close to touching, but far enough away that Jake couldn't do anything about it but glare at the offending hands.

"Hello Jack, how are you today?" I asked genuinely, trying to ease some of the tension.

"I'm pretty good ma'am, how are you?" Jack asked nervously.

"Oh Jack. You know not to call me ma'am. Bella is fine. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please." Jack said, reaching out half way to take the glass from me.

"Here you go Jill. Thought you might want one as well." I said placing the other glass on the coffee table in front of Jill.

Jill mumbled a thanks before shifting closer to Jack. Her eyes never leaving her fathers face. Jake just looked back at Jill than shrugged.

"So, Jack," Jake started a couple minutes later. "where do you wish to take my daughter this evening?"

"Well, sir," Jack nervously started, "I was planning on meeting with Jason and Eileen and we were going to go to dinner than a movie. We might grab ice cream after words, depends on what time we get out of the movie."

"Well, shouldn't you know what time the movie should be out?" Jake asked.

"Yes, But we have to take into consideration how long dinner lasts versus the next time the movie starts. If dinner takes an hour, we will get ice cream. If it takes an hour and half, we won't have time after words."

"I see." Jake paused, leaning back in the chair, "In that case, you are free to go. Bur if my daughter ever comes home severally upset or hates you for any reason, know that I will come after you."

"Yes sir." Jake said, standing up placing his glass on the coffee table. "Are you ready to go Jill? Your brother wants us to pick him up at Eileen's in twenty minutes."

"Mmhmm." Jill stood up, grabbing her purse and coat. "Bye mom, bye dad. Love you guys."

"Love you too sweetie." I said kissing Jill on the forehead, "Please don't do anything stupid. Same goes for Jason."

Jill rolled her eyes as she walked away, mumbling something under her breath.

"That went, well." I stated after Jill closed the door behind her.

"I think it went better than well, did you see how terrified Jack was? I think that alone made my week."

Sighing deeply, I turned to Jake, "And to think I was planning on having a nice dinner with you. I think I might change my mind if you keep talking about how scared Jack was or is of you now."

Jake smiled before taking my hand and pulling me close to him. "I'll stop. Well, long enough for dinner. But I'll stop none the less."

"Well, there goes the rest of the evening after dinner as well..." I trailed off, leaving him to fill in the obvious blanks. Kissing him on the nose, I released myself from his hold and made my way back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Bella," Jake moaned, following me in the kitchen like a love struck teen, "You can't not tell me your plans and than change them because I didn't know them. That's just... cruel."

"Well, now you know my plans. There is no more surprises, so now it's up to you."

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"I'd be careful. I do have a knife in my hand, and I'm not exactly the most graceful person to live." I forewarned Jake as I attempted to cut the cooked chicken.

"Werewolf, remember? I'll heal in no time at all." Jake whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek.

"Well, you might heal quickly, but I won't. And unless you plan to spend tonight in the E.R. I suggest you step back some."

"True. Do you need help with anything?" Jake asked as he stood beside me with his back resting against the fridge.

"Not food wise, but if you want to set the table, that would be wonderful."

"Already on it."

Dinner went pretty well. There was mild discussion about numerous things, the kids and their dating relationships, and where we would go for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and other unrelated crucial matters. Jake tried his best to help me clean up after dinner, but after he dropped the second dish wear, I sent him to the living room after making him sweep and mop the floor. About twenty minutes later, I plopped down beside him on the couch trying to figure out what show he was watching.

Jake wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in. "And to answer your unasked question, it's some old movie I randomly flipped to. I think I missed most of the beginning, so I am completely lost."

"Well, besides being lost, is it good?"

Jake pulled me onto his lap, "I wouldn't know about that either."

I turned to face him, "And why not? I thought you were watching this, even if you missed the beginning."

"Well," He started, playing with my hair, "there was this certain girl on my mind, keeping me away from being able to pay attention to the show."

I smiled, "Do I need to call the guys and see what has been going on at the garage. You never have people on your mind unless it's a problem."

"It's not anything relating to the shop or the guys." Jake muttered in my ear.

"Well, I don't know how I can help you than. I'm not good at guessing what's on your mind half the time anyhow."

"You of all people should know." Jake said, kissing my neck.

"Its a girl?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, "Yes, but not just any girl."

"Do tell," I asked, placing my forehead against his. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Well," Jake took a lock of my hair between his fingers, "she has the prettiest hair I have seen on a girl."

"Mmmm."

Jake moved a hand up to cup my neck, "As well as a elegant neck," he moved his hand to gently stroke my cheek, "and the softest skin."

I blushed slightly and looked into his eyes, silently pleading for him to go on.

"She has the most stunning eyes I have seen, it is as though she can pierce my soul conveying every meaning and need into me." Jakes fingers trailed down to my lips, gently stroking them with his thumb. "And also the most kissable lips I have seen." With that, he gently kissed me.

"I still don't know who your talking about. But I can understand why she might take over your brain in such a way. Anything else?"

Jake buried his face in the crook of my neck, "Well, there is this one thing. See, she started dating me while we were teens. I eventually managed to get enough courage to propose to her, and for some crazy reason she accepted my offer. We got married not to long after, and two years later she gave birth to my children." He kissed my neck, "I love you Mrs. Isabella Marie Black."

I ran my hand through his hair, "I love you too."

Jake smile grew as he leaned in to kiss me. Just as things were getting heated, the phone rang. I groaned and climbed off of Jacob and made my way to the phone with Jake following behind.

"Hello?" I asked in to the phone.

"Hey mom. It's Jason. Can you come pick Jill and me up? The car broke down. Jack and Eileen are being picked up by there parents, and I already called the garage, so all you have to do is come."

I sighed as I turned to face Jake who was rubbing my back, "Sure Jason. Where are you guys at and we'll be there in twenty minutes or so."

"Well, that's the problem. Were on the outside of Forks, heading towards Portland."

"Oh. Did you call Charlie? Maybe he could pick you up and we could pick you guys up from his house a little later."

"No.. but I'll do that and call you back in a couple minutes. Bye."

"Bye." I said before hanging up the phone and leaning my head against the wall.

"Whats wrong?" Jake asked, still rubbing my back.

"They kids are stranded, car broke down, called the tow truck, and now are calling Charlie to see if he'll pick them up so we can get them from his house. Our plans are off."

Jake kissed the back of my head. "It's okay, there's always later. I'll get ready to go and meet you in the car."

I turned and kissed Jake on the lips. "Okay, I should be out soon enough."

Jake smiled and left the room to find a coat and shoes. I was patiently waiting by the phone for Jason to call me back with the finer details. About ten minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked once again into the phone.

"Hey Bells, it's your dad." Charlie's voice rung through the other end.

"Hey, why didn't Jason call me back?"

"Well..." Charlie's voice died off and I heard other voices in the background talking to him urgently.

"Dad?"

"Yea, sorry Bella, the EMT needed me real quick." Charlie's voice became quieter.

"Oh, so your working?"

"Well...Bells, you actually need to come to the hospital in Forks."

A wave of concern and worry rushed over me, "What happened? Is there anything I need to know?"

"Bells, please, I'll explain everything once you get there. I'll see you soon." and with that, he hung up, leaving me confused and worried.

I rushed out to the car and climbed in the passenger seat. I turned to Jake with tears in my eyes, "The hospital Jake, I don't know why. Charlie just called and said to go there."

Jake leaned over to kiss me, "Alright. It's probably nothing Bells. The kids probably just got a little hypothermia and had to be taken there as precaution. Don't worry."

"What if it's not as simple as that?" I asked as Jake backed down the drive way.

"Bella, calm down. If you worry you'll probably get sick."

"How can you be so calm about this?!?" I almost screamed at Jake.

"Well, for one, I didn't hear Charlie's voice. And secondly, if I freak out, than we might get in a crash and than it will just be even worse. I am concerned, don't even think that I'm not. I'm just trying to be optimistic. Alright?"

"Fine." I said as I turned to look out the passenger window, letting Jake know that I was done with this conversation.

Jake just reached over to take my hand as he drove quickly to the hospital.

After a while, we finally pulled in the hospital parking lot. Jake threw the car into park as I threw open the door.

"Bella, wait!" Jake hollered as he ran to catch up with me.

"I'm sorry. My kids are most likely in there, I can't slow down."

Jake grabbed my arms and turned me around. "Bella, calm down. If you go in there in this state, you might make things worse. Calm down, we don't want to freak out the kids."

I just nodded my head and hugged him. "Your right. I'm sorry. I'll try to calm down."

Jake kissed my forehead and took my hand before leading me through the door of the ER. I looked around for Charlie and found him in the corner of the ER waiting room. Charlie saw us and came towards us. As he drew near, I saw his blood shot eyes.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked.

"Bells, you should sit down." Charlie's voice was hoarse.

I sat down and looked back up at Charlie, still holding Jake's hand.

"Bells, Jake, your kids were hit. It was a hit and run. I thankfully arrived at the scene as it happened and saw the car and sent another officer after it. It was pretty bad Bella, both the kids are in surgery. Jason is the worse though. If he makes it out, he'll probably be paralyzed for the rest of his life. Jill seems to be fine though the doctor said there was internal bleeding. He couldn't tell how serious it was though. I don't know the outcome Bella." His voice cracked as tears started streaming down his eyes, "I'm sorry."

I stood up quickly, becoming dizzy, "You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding daddy."

Charlie just shook his head and reached out to hold me.

"No!" I screamed, vaguely aware of the other patients now looking at us.

"Bella, love..." Jake put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"This isn't happening." I muttered under my breath.

"Would you like to go wait in the other room? The doctors should be out soon enough to give us more information." Charlie asked and commanded me.

Charlie gently took my arm and led Jake and me to the next room where we were alone. I looked around, noticing that there were no other families, I broke down crying. Jake sat down on the floor and gently pulled me into his lap while Charlie rested his hand on my head, slowly stroking my hair in attempts to calm me.

"Chief Swan, Mr. and Mrs. Black," A male voice broke through the silence.

"Yes doctor?" Jake responded.

"The surgeries are going well. However, Jill's internal bleeding was worse than we though. She some how managed to nick the descending aorta, which is really causing some problems. Jason is better off than we thought. He still has a chance of being paralyzed if he isn't in a coma first. Right now chances of survival are still up in the air. Until we clean things out for both, we can't be quite sure."

"How much longer before the surgeries are over?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I honestly don't know. Anywhere from an hour to five." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

The doctor nodded and went back through the double doors that lead to the OR.

"Bella, let's get some sleep. I'm sure we can find some blankets and pillows around here." Jake said, rubbing my back.

"I'll find them, I need to move around anyhow." Charlie volunteered.

Charlie returned a couple of minutes later with the items and set them down beside us. "I'm going to go home, or find the punk that did this. Call me when you know something, anything."

I nodded mutely as Charlie kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on, lets go to bed Bella. The doctor will wake us up." Jake said as I watched my father walk down the hall way.

-------------------------------

**AN: OR= Operating Room. and hopefully ya'll know what ER is.. Descending Aorta is the ...artery that goes from your heart down through your abdomonipelvic regions... its pretty big. I'm not sure if you can just nix it and not bleed out quickly. and it would take alot to even do that without being stabbed I imangine. I don't know though.. just work with me though. its fiction for a reason, right?**

**RR PLEASE!!!! Reviews might and probably will help out a lot.. I might need motivation to write because of other factors going on. bug me, say hurry up. I don't care, just something.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys. First was an idea I was toying with (you'll find out next chapter) and I had to adjust this chapter accordingly. Then there was school. I hate psychology. A huge paper due last week.. anyhow, I now have another chapter, I was going to cut it off and make it only like 1 page, but I was nice and made it like 3 pages. So yea, I'll update hopefully soon again once I get done with Finals and such for school.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Hours later:

BPOV:

"Blacks?" The nurse called out.

I sat up quickly, "Here."

"Your kids are out of surgery. Both are in room 209, I'll take you there if you want."

I shook Jacob awake. "Jake, we can go see the kids now, come on."

The nurse smiled at Jake as he woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Once we were standing, she led us up a floor and down the hall to their room. She stopped in front of the door and turned to us.

"Now, I have to warn you, they look pretty bad. Jason is on life support and in a coma, and Jill is pale and ashen looking."

Jake and I nodded our head mutely before walking in the room. I felt pitiful as I saw them lying there in the hospital beds. Jason was hooked up to life support with the machine making louder more mechanical breaths at a steady rate. Jill looked more peaceful, minus the forewarned ashen look she had. I pulled back a shaken gasp that had built in the back of my throat. I turned to Jake to gauge his reaction, which was the same. We carefully moved forward and placed our hands on Jill first.

"Jill, sweetie, please be okay." I whispered in a broken voice. I Watched her body for a sign of movement, there was none. After kissing her forehead, I turned to Jason. Jason was harder to look at due to the life support. Over whelmed with emotion, I hugged Jake and buried my face into his chest.

"Shhhh Bells, it's going to be okay. I'll make sure of it." Jake whispered mutely into my hair.

"What if it doesn't turn out to be okay? How do you know? Last time I checked you weren't a doctor, you can't promise me anything!" I cried into his chest.

"Your right Bells. Your absolutely right." Jake replied calmly, soothing my hair with his hand. "But we need to get to bed. Do you want to stay here and sleep in a chair or go home?" He posed the question carefully.

"Stay. I can't leave my children now, not ever."

"Alright, let me get some blankets and you can sleep in my lap if you want."

I nodded before kissing Jake on the cheek. I went to Jason's bedside while waiting for Jake to return. I stood over Jason's bedside like I had when he was an infant in the crib. Gently I put my hand on his cheek and bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "Please be okay," I whispered against his warm skin, "you can't give up on me now."

Jake approached from behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, lets get you to bed."

I nodded before turning to follow Jake to the chair that was now bed for the both of us.

----

Jake gently woke me up the next morning. "Bells, the doctor is here."

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Black, how are you holding up?" The doctor asked.

"Peachy," I replied.

"As to be expected. I do have some news on how your kids are. Jill seems to be producing lots of white blood cells, more than normal for her type of injuries. Jason seems to be stable, but there is still no way of knowing what exactly will happen to him. Other than that there is no change for the worse." The doctor said, trying to smile assuringly to us before leaving the room.

"Bells," Jake spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go get breakfast. Do you want me to go get donuts for you? I know you don't want to leave. I will probably go to the store as well to get some toothbrushes and such so we can stay here as long as you want."

"That would be great. If you don't want to leave I could go get the stuff."

"It's fine Bella, I need a break, this is kind of stressing me out. I should be back in an hour or so."

"I understand lover. Go. I'll be here when you get back." I said before kissing Jake briefly on the lips. Jake smiled and kissed me once again before grabbing the keys and his coat. I pulled a chair up between the two beds and gently took the hands of each child. After a while, I decided to read to them. Just as I pulled out the book, a nurse came in gently smiling.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm holding up. You?"

"Pretty good. It's time to give pain meds to the kids." He said while making his way to Jason first.

"mmm.." I watched him as he first changed the IV bag for Jason than moved on to Jill.

"How old are they?" He asked suddenly.

My head snapped towards the nurse. "Sixteen, their twins."

"That's always fun. I have two older brothers that are twins. It makes for an interesting time."

I laughed slightly, "I'd imagine. But Jason and Jill are the only two we have."

"Not one for a big family?"

"Not really. My husband and I were only children."

"To each their own. I was the third out of ten. I love big families. Anyhow, I have more patients to check in on. I'll see you later." He smiled before walking away.

I smiled back, even if he didn't see it. It was nice of him to talk even though we didn't know each other. I returned to my book and flipped through to the current chapter I was on. Sighing, I started reading allowed for the my sanity sake hoping that the kids would hear my voice.

"_Jordan could not guess at how much time had passed. He'd slipped into and out of consciousness as if repeatedly dipping into a cool river. _

_He was still on the wagon; he could feel the motion. How long until the graveyard? _

_The light entering the coffin changed shades in an irregular pattern, and he guessed that the wagon drove down a lane arched with trees. _

_The wheels stopped creaking, but he was too exhausted to try to scream again._

_There was a slapping sound. A scraping sound._

_Then his coffin shifted. Again, two men were carrying him. He could tell by the rhythm. These men never spoke._"

"Bells, why are you reading something that depressing?" Jake's voice called out through my pause.

Shocked, I dropped the book losing my page number. "Well, I needed to take my mind off of something, so I decided to read, and it was the only book I had. And I was in the middle of it. It's not as depressing as you think. I promise."

"I was kidding Bells." Jake said before bending down to kiss my forehead. "And besides, when you read you get so caught up in the book you would've never noticed me even if I wagged food in front of your face."

I smiled before taking the bag from his hand and grabbing a donut. "Thanks love."

"Has a doctor come in yet?" Jake asked after finishing his second donut.

"No. A nurse came in not to long ago to change out the IV bags. He was nice, he asked their ages and siblings."

"I see. I guess the doctor should be in soon. Why don't you go take a walk to stretch your legs and I'll stay here."

"That sounds great. I'll be back in five or ten minutes."

* * *

**AN. that book is calld Broken Angel by Sigmund Brouwer, chapter 28. It's a good book. It really isn't depressing, I promise. I just figured thats a part of the book I could give with out it being to confusing. I Should hopefully update soon. next chapter is Jakes POV. it will be short, but worth it. Read and Review Please! =)**

**-C  
**


	11. Chapter 1o

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I actually finished it 5 mins ago, I just needed three sentances on it, other wise it's been done for a month. Yes, I am lazy. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Same day

JPOV:

After pulling my wife into my lap to sleep, I thought back to my promise of everything going to be okay. I didn't know how I could make that happen. I thought of everything, calling every doctor at med school, thinking that their fresh eyes and new knowledge could help, to calling the top specialist in the country. I finally decided on just calling one specialist in the morning. I just didn't know how I would break it to Bella, so I decided not to. After the doctor came in the next morning, I knew how to get away just long enough to carry out my plot.

"Bells," I said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" My wife replied looking up at me.

"I'm going to go get breakfast. Do you want me to go get donuts for you? I know you don't want to leave. I will probably go to the store as well to get some toothbrushes and such so we can stay here as long as you want."

"That would be great. If you don't want to leave I could go get the stuff."

"It's fine Bella, I need a break, this is kind of stressing me out. I should be back in an hour or so."

"I understand lover. Go. I'll be here when you get back." She said before kissing me briefly on the lips. I smiled in slight victory and grabbed my coat and keys before heading out the door.

Getting in the car brought a new wave of worry. How was I supposed to pull everything off and still be back in a hour? I decided I'd contact the doctor first than get food. Pulling my way out of the hospitals parking lot, I made my way to Charlie's neighborhood praying that the Cullen's still lived around there. I pulled my way up into the drive way and turned off the car. I sat there for a minute gathering my thoughts and what I was going to say before getting out and making my way up to the door. Taking one shaky breath, I knocked lightly on the door.

"What do you want dog?" Edwards voice called through the wood.

"Hey, can we talk? It's vitally important."

Edward opened the door cautiously, "No sarcastic remark mutt? Something must be wrong..."

"My kids are in the hospital, possibly about to die. Bella's a mess. I need to know if Carlisle is around any where."

The door flung open at that point, revealing Emmett and Rosaline standing near by.

"Really?" Emmett and Edward asked at the same time. Worry lacing their voice with the concern of Bella's health.

"Yes, really. Now answer the question or I will leave. I only allotted myself an hour to make house calls. So is Carlisle around or no?"

"He's in Alaska with the rest of the family. I can call him if you want me to." Rosaline said all of a sudden, making me look up in surprise.

"You would do that?"

"Of course. I can only imagine how hard this is on you two and Charlie. I can go do it now if you want." Rosaline called as she walked away to get the phone.

I smiled before turning back to Edward and Emmett.

"What happened?" Edward asked after a moment of silence.

"Hit and run. The kids were on a date and the car broke down so they called needing Bella and I to pick 'em up. A couple of minutes later Charlie calls and says that they were involved in an accident. We get to the hospital and find out that Jill has internal bleeding, and raised white blood cell count, more than normal. And they don't know about Jason, he could be paralyzed or in a coma. He's on life support right now."

"How old are the kids now anyhow? I don't think you told me the last time we met Jake." Emmett asked.

"Sixteen, they'll be seventeen in about a week." I smiled sadly at the thought.

"What do you mean last time you met Emmett, is there something I don't know about?" Edward asked suddenly, there was a slight death glare towards his brother.

"Oh yea. It was pretty funny actually. You and Rose were hunting and it was Halloween so I dressed up as a vampire and handed out candy, of course wolf boy had to smell me and prevent his family from coming over here. I guess it was for the better seeing what his family was dressed up as."

Edward pinched his nose, "And you never told me this why?"

"Well, it was all really irrelevant. Rose and I told you what you needed to know. We just left out the fact that Jake showed up on our doorstep a couple of days later kinda pissed that we were here." Emmett babbled, not really noticing how he could be making the situation worse. Rosaline thankfully came back at that point of time handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked carefully into the phone.

"Jake, Rose told me of the situation, the only way I can give you my opinion is if I were to come down tonight or tomorrow and see them for myself. Is there any way we could do it at night so Bella doesn't know of my coming?" Carlisle asked quickly leaving me little time to process what he was saying.

"Yes, that's probably the best idea. Tonight or tomorrow night would be best. Bella is refusing to leave there sides which is normal for her in this type of situation." I noticed that the three leeches were looking at me waiting for any news.

"Great. Give me you cell number and I'll call you when I'm there that way I can just slip in quickly with out alerting the other staff I'm there."

"Sure." I quickly gave him my number, "I'll see you when you get down here Doc. Hurry."

"Will due Jake. See you soon." Carlisle said before hanging up.

"Thanks Rosaline." I said handing her back the phone.

"No problem Jake. I'll see you around." Rosaline said before making her way back into the house.

"How is she?" Edwards broken voice asked.

"She's much better, granted this accident has us all worried, but she's fine."

"That's great." Edward sighed before walking away from the door.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around. Let us know how the kids are soon. This will drive our whole family crazy if we don't know, and we can't really contact any one cause of our whole 'make no contact and only come out to hunt' crap we have going on." Emmett said.

"Will do." I muttered as I walked away from the door.

Once I was back in the car, I let out a breath of relief. Turning the ignation on, I realized I had twenty minutes left before my hour was up. Driving as quickly as I could with out going to far over the speed limit, I made my way to the local bakery and picked up a couple of doughnuts before heading back to the hospital.

The nurses looked at me with pity when I made myself up to the floor the kids where on. After one assured me that the kids were the same, I pushed the door open into the room.

Bella's voice filled the room, "_Jordan could not guess at how much time had passed. He'd slipped into and out of consciousness as if repeatedly dipping into a cool river. _

_He was still on the wagon; he could feel the motion. How long until the graveyard?" _

Even with the depressing statements, her voice was strong and steady.

"_The light entering the coffin changed shades in an irregular pattern, and he guessed that the wagon drove down a lane arched with trees. _

_The wheels stopped creaking, but he was too exhausted to try to scream again._

_There was a slapping sound. A scraping sound._

_Then his coffin shifted. Again, two men were carrying him. He could tell by the rhythm. These men never spoke._"

"Bells, why are you reading something that depressing?" I asked when she paused in her reading.

Clearly shocked, she dropped the book. "Well, I needed to take my mind off of something, so I decided to read, and it was the only book I had. And I was in the middle of it. It's not as depressing as you think. I promise." She responded.

"I was kidding Bells." I said before bending down to kiss her forehead. "And besides, when you read you get so caught up in the book you would've never noticed me even if I wagged food in front of your face."

She smiled before taking the bag from my hand and grabbed a doughnut. "Thanks love."

"Has a doctor come in yet?" I asked after finishing off my second crème filled doughnut.

"No. A nurse came in not to long ago to change out the IV bags. He was nice, he asked their ages and siblings."

"I see. I guess the doctor should be in soon. Why don't you go take a walk to stretch your legs and I'll stay here."

Bella nodded before standing up, a little stiff from being in the hard chairs for a couple of hours. I smiled as she made her way out the room. I decided to sit where Bella had been and read the book that had so intrigued her.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! well, that's all I have to say, beside the typical R&R. I might update soon.. maybe.. I haven't written anything else yet. I'm trying to figure out a Bella situation.  
**


End file.
